Snapshots
by avatarfan82
Summary: "They both couldn't help but realize that where they were at that moment was right where they belonged." A series of oneshots centered on the heiress to the Sato fortune and the general of the United Forces Navy at the start and first phase of their relationship.
1. From the Start

**It's official: I'm jumping on the Irosami bandwagon! I decided to finally try my hand at a series of oneshots centered on the two characters who I think could have amazing chemistry. No matter what happens in real life, they will always be together in my head. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: From the Start**

General Iroh stood in front of his bedroom mirror as he straightened the collar of his red button down shirt and slid into his charcoal suit jacket. He quickly gave his image a once-over in the mirror to ensure that everything was exactly in place. As he gazed intently at his reflection, he tried to ignore the troublesome thoughts that kept popping into his mind. Would she like the restaurant he picked? Would he say something to embarrass himself and run her off? Would this night turn out to be one of the worst dates she'd ever been on?

Iroh quickly shook his head, attempting to purge the irrational, negative images floating through his mind. After double checking that his cuff links and tie were straight, he called down for his car to be brought to the front. He practically sprinted down stairs and stood impatiently in the foyer, pacing left to right. He knew that he was not going to be late in picking her up, but he hated waiting. At that moment, he saw the familiar head lights of his car and immediately hurried out the front door. Once he hit the edge of the drive way, he slid into the waiting car and gave instructions to head directly to the Sato mansion.

As much as he tried to remain poised and controlled as he headed to pick her up for their first date, he couldn't deny that there were butterflies fluttering mercilessly in his stomach. He thought of the sweet smile that had graced her lips as she accepted his dinner invitation, and he couldn't help but smile himself.

The pair had become acquainted during the fight against Amon after Iroh's fleet was destroyed. He had spent a lot of time with her and Bolin, locked in a jail cell and on the back of Korra's polar bear dog. During that time, he had plenty of opportunities to talk to the lovely young lady, and he found that her presence had a calming effect on him. However, it wasn't until after the conflict was resolved and Korra's bending was restored, that they had gotten to know each other even better. She and Mako had just ended their relationship and her emotions had been raw. Iroh could sense that she didn't trust herself around him completely because of those feelings, so he had taken his time with her. Rather than asking her out for dinner four months ago like he initially wanted to, he took it slow. Instead, he spent time talking with her and finding occasions to run into her at the factory or in meetings with Tenzin and Korra.

Soon enough, he found that she had grown comfortable with him, laughing more openly and touching his arm when talking to him. When he finally asked her out earlier in the week, she had responded immediately with an "Of course, I would love to!" She seemed almost as if she had been waiting for him to ask, and this very much surprised Iroh. He was also pleased and had to resist the urge to kiss her right then.

Just as he was thinking about how soft her lips would feel pressed against his, the car slowly came to a stop. He looked up, surprised that they had already arrived at their destination. Reacting quickly, he got out of the car, straightened his clothes, and headed up the pathway to her front door. As he rang the doorbell, he wondered for the thirtieth time if he should have brought flowers to give her. Even though he continued to wrestle with that decision, he decided that it was best to not put any added pressure on their night.

At that moment, the front door opened, and the heiress to the Sato fortune stood there smiling at him in all of her breathtaking beauty. Her normally wavy locks were specially curled for the occasion and pulled back off of her face with a glittering clip, with the majority of it left to cascade down her back. She wore a dark green , shimmering dress that was sleeveless and perfectly matched her eyes. The hem of the dress hit her at mid-calf and she finished off the ensemble with black pumps. Iroh had to struggle to keep his mouth from falling open as he gazed at her, trying to figure out how he was supposed to concentrate on their date with her looking like a goddess. When he finally brought his eyes back up to meet hers, he said, "Asami, you look amazing."

He had hoped to come up with something more eloquent to say, but his mind had gone blank once he laid eyes on her. She blushed slightly as she responded,

"Thank you, Iroh. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Are you ready?" he said offering his arm. She nodded as she stepped through the door, allowing the doorman to close it behind her. Then she slipped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her to the waiting car. Once there, the driver opened the back door and Iroh helped her into the car. He then quickly hurried around to his side of the vehicle and sat down beside her.

The drive to the restaurant was pleasant, with the two laughing and talking as if they had known each other all their lives. Once they had pulled into the restaurant parking lot for dinner, they were led to a private dining area that Iroh had arranged for them. Because they were both well-known throughout the city, he decided to make their dining experience more intimate. The night air was warm and they had a perfect view of Yue Bay from their balcony seats.

As the waiter set down their drinks and walked away, Asami couldn't help but visually take in her dinner companion for a moment. She felt her heart rate increase as she gazed at the line of his strong, square jaw. She found herself perusing his broad shoulders and the slightly open collar of his shirt, imagining the firm, muscular build hiding behind it. As her eyes wandered back up to his face, she paused on his lips and lingered there. She briefly imagined pressing her lips onto his when she saw his lips curve up into a smirk. Realizing that she had been caught in her private examination, she slowly brought her eyes up to meet his and she saw a playful glint there.

"You seemed a little…distracted just then." Iroh said, the smirk still present on his face.

Asami quickly brought her eyes down to the table top and felt heat in her face and neck.

"I guess I was," she said sheepishly, taking a quick sip of water in hopes of counteracting the spike in her body temperature.

"Well, I'm sure it can't compare to how distracted I become every time I think about you." He replied.

Asami, looked back up at him and a genuine smile was now on his face. She hesitantly reached out for his hand across the table top and he met her halfway, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Asami, I don't want you to be nervous around me. That's why I hope we get more chances to spend time together like this." He said, gazing intently into her eyes.

A contented sigh escaped her lips as she looked into the eyes of this handsome, charming general.

"I'd like that," she said smiling at him and he grinned back.

The rest of the evening consisted of them, eating, talking and learning more about their completely opposite upbringings. By the time they were walking out the front door of the restaurant, Asami found herself wondering how she had gone so long without this amazing man in her life.

"Hey, how would you feel about joining me for one last stop before we call it an evening?" Iroh asked, not ready to part ways with this stunning woman by his side.

Asami nodded vigorously, happy to just have a few more moments with him. He grasped her hand and led her to a nearby bridge that overlooked a small lake. As they stepped onto the bridge platform, Asami could see for miles the lights of the city reflecting off of the water. A series of walkways surrounding the bridge had tiny lanterns swinging in the light breeze. The scene was breathtaking and Asami found herself speechless and nearly breathless as she walked up to the bridge railing and grasped it.

She was so lost in the majesty before her that she almost didn't detect Iroh walking up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. His touch was so warm and comforting, and she felt such a calm when she was near him. He closed the space between the two of them so that her back was in direct contact with his chest. He gripped the railing with both hands and Asami sighed as she instinctively leaned back against him.

"What do you think of the view?" he murmured into her ear and she simply nodded, not finding the ability to use her voice. As she relished in the peace she felt in that moment, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. It had been several months since the war against the equalists, but the loneliness she experienced as a result of those events still felt fresh. Losing her father and boyfriend all at once was a blow and had left her constantly questioning her worth. Before she realized what was happening, the tears that were brimming in her eyes spilled down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, trying to keep her emotions a secret. Iroh noticed her hand movement, though, and put two and two together. He didn't speak right then, but silently slipped his arms around her waist and held her more closely to him in an attempt to comfort her. Asami took in a shuddering breath as she placed her hands on top of his.

"Thank you for this, Iroh. For bringing me here and sharing this with me. It means more to me than you know." She said quietly, unsure if her voice would remain steady under the emotional strain of the moment. Iroh turned her around then and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes were still moist and slightly red, but she still looked adorable to him.

"You've been through so much, Asami. I just don't want you to feel hurt anymore." He said quietly.

She felt dangerously close to crying again, but Iroh unknowingly saved her by pulling her toward him and wrapping her in a gentle embrace. This was the ultimate comfort for her and she closed her eyes as she breathed in the refreshing scent of his cologne. He kept strong arms firmly encircling her waist and she rested her head near the crook of his neck. With the light breeze coming in from ocean, Asami felt herself completely relaxing in Iroh's arms. She never would have guessed that she would find herself in this position at the end of dinner, but she felt completely comfortable and happy for the first time in months. Without even realizing it, a contented smile appeared on her face.

After several moments passed, Iroh decided to shift gears. Asami seemed to have regained control of her feelings and he wanted to make sure they both walked away from this in a positive frame of mind.

"So, would it be safe for me to assume that you've enjoyed our first date?" he asked, allowing a playful tone to slip into his voice.

Asami looked into his eyes, chuckling at the slight concern that was coming through in his expression, even though he tried his best to mask it. She decided to have a little fun with him.

"I guess it was okay," she responded, shrugging, and it was Iroh's turn to laugh.

"Well, I guess that response could be worse. Anything I can do to make it better?"

Without hesitation, Asami leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a warm kiss. Iroh was caught off guard at first, but recovered quickly and returned the kiss. This was not at all how he had imagined their first kiss to go, but he thoroughly enjoyed every moment of the physical contact. They finally parted after a long moment, and Asami nodded in satisfaction.

"Yeah. That did it." She concluded matter-of-factly and Iroh smiled as he shook his head.

"Good, I'm glad." He replied. He then glanced at his watch and raised an eyebrow.

"It's getting so late, but I'm just not ready to go home yet." He said aloud and Asami turned back around to resume her position in his arms, gazing at the lake.

"Then don't." she said and Iroh smirked. He agreed that she had a good point. Without a word, they both returned their attention to the beauty surrounding them, content to remain there together for as long as they could.

They both couldn't help but realize that where they were at that moment was right where they belonged.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and please feel free to let me know what you think by reviewing! :)**


	2. Caretaker

**Thanks for the views, faves, and follows! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I struggled with it for a while, but I think I finally got it where I want it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Caretaker**

"Miss Sato, you have a phone call."

Asami looked up from the sales figures she was staring at and sighed heavily.

"Thanks, Lee. I'll grab it in a moment."

The young man nodded quickly and then closed her office door. He knew better than to interrupt the owner of New Future Industries for too long.

Asami then stared down at the telephone on her desk. She felt her heart rate quicken as one thought came into her mind:

'I hope it's Iroh.'

Asami had been seeing the decorated United Forces general for two months now and they had spent nearly every free moment together. He had been stationed in Republic City after the equalist conflict for an indefinite long-term assignment. The United Forces had set him up with secluded and secure grounds to reside in for the duration of his stay, and even provided him with some comforts of home. One such comfort was his long-time and loyal assistant, Wong. She had recently been around Iroh so much that Wong came to learn her schedule and had the door readily open for her whenever she arrived.

Over the past month, she had become accustomed to their Tuesday night dates and always looked forward to them with excitement because of the increasingly interesting places he took her to. They had visited a butterfly garden, a specialty tea shop, and even an aquarium featuring mini elephant koi. She was surprised he hadn't run out of places to go yet and couldn't wait to see what he would come up with next.

Now, here she sat, on a Tuesday afternoon, waiting in anticipation for the call she always got about where to meet and what to expect for the evening. She felt like a school girl waiting to be asked out by her crush. In truth, she couldn't remember the last time she felt that way around a man (not even Mako) and she lived for the high.

Finally, after a few deep breaths, she picked up the receiver and sweetly said, "This is Asami Sato. How can I help you?"

The husky yet tender voice she expected to hear respond to her question had been mysteriously replaced with a totally different one.

"Miss Sato? This is Wong and I'm calling on behalf of General Iroh."

Asami subconsciously held her breath when she heard that statement. The fact that he was on the phone rather than Iroh set off alarm bells in her head. Something wasn't right.

"Yes, Wong. Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice indicating the fear that had just surfaced within her.

"Please don't be alarmed, Miss Sato." He replied, picking up on her tone. "I am calling because the general has come down with a debilitating cold and will have to cancel your dinner plans for this evening."

Asami was surprised to hear that Iroh had gotten sick because he was never one to allow illness to slow him down. Still, if Wong was calling instead of him, it must have been pretty serious. Her nurturing instinct immediately kicked in as she pictured her strong firebender lying in bed, coughing and sneezing. A sad smile crossed her face and the need to go to him was almost unbearable.

"Does he need anything?" she asked, grabbing a scrap piece of paper and jotting some items down. She intended to stop by the store on the way home.

"No, we have everything we need here. The general is sleeping right now, but I can have him call you later on once he's awake, if it would help ease your worries." Wong offered.

"No thank you. Just please take good care of him, okay? I'll give him a call tomorrow."

And with that, Asami hung up the phone. She then glanced down at her schedule for the day and realized that all of her meetings and appointments were completed. She had initially planned to stay in the office to complete paperwork, but decided that it could wait. She immediately informed Lee that she would be leaving for the day, gathered her things, and then quickly left the factory. She only had a short amount of time to get everything done and she was starting to feel anxiety rise up in her belly.

On the way home, she stopped by the store to pick up a few odds and ends. Then, she drove directly home, violating a few traffic laws in the process. Once she was home, she hurriedly started grabbing ingredients and spent the better part of the afternoon slaving over the stove until all of the cooking was done. It wasn't near perfect, but it was the best she could do. She then freshened up, took a quick glance at herself in the mirror, and checked to make sure she hadn't left anything behind. Finally, she hopped back into her car and sped off to her next destination.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, she had arrived at Iroh's residence, clutching a picnic basket in one hand a tote bag in the other. She walked up to the doorstop, inwardly hoping that this plan wouldn't completely backfire and blow up in her face. What if Iroh didn't like being intruded upon or surprised? Before any more alarming thoughts could make their way into her consciousness, she let out a deep breath and rang the doorbell. After only a few moments, the door was answered by a doorman who seemed quite surprised to see her standing there.

"Miss S-Sato?" the man stuttered and Asami smiled.

"Hello. I'm here to see the general. May I come in please?"

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment, but he eventually opened the door wider to allow her entry. As soon as she walked through the doorway, Wong stood there looking at her in amusement.

"Somehow, I had a feeling we would be seeing you this evening, Miss Sato. I distinctly remember giving you very specific information about the general's health earlier, but I suppose that wasn't enough to get you to stay home." Wong stated and Asami gave him a wry smile.

"Funny, I don't remember you having a sense of humor," she responded, walking into the foyer and allowing the door to be closed behind her. Wong snorted in reply.

"Where is he?" she continued and he motioned toward the sitting room.

"He's resting in there. Please feel free to go in whenever you're ready."

Asami raised both eyebrows in shock.  
"I expected him to be in bed, being that he's sick." she commented and Wong heaved an exasperated sigh.

"That is exactly where I expected him to be as well, but you know the general. He woke up this morning coughing and wheezing. I instructed him to stay in bed while we prepared remedies for him, but by the time I had finished in the kitchen, he had stumbled his way down the stairs. He was trying to get to his study to do some 'important paperwork' but I managed to intercept him. Good thing I did, because he nearly collapsed when I grabbed him. The closest place I could find to lay him down was the sitting room, so here we are." Wong explained and Asami took in a breath and lifted a hand to her throat in concern.

"Oh, no. That sounds worse than I thought," she said, her eyebrows furrowed in worry and concern.

"Please don't fret, Miss Sato. The general tends to overdo it most of the time, so his body does not take illness well. He is not in any real danger."

Wong tried to sound reassuring, but Asami would not be happy until she saw him for herself. Still, she released the breath she was unconsciously holding and nodded.

As she made her way into the sitting room, she felt her nervousness starting to resurface. She quietly set down her things on a nearby table and walked over to a large couch. What she saw there made her heart melt and a tender smile slowly cross her face. Iroh was lying down on the couch in his pajamas and robe, with a blanket haphazardly strewn across his legs. He appeared to be fast asleep and there was a box of tissue, a cup of tea, and a glass of water on the table directly beside him.

She quietly walked around to the other side of the couch and lowered herself down next to him in a small space that wasn't being taken up by his legs. She gazed at him in his sleep and noticed a feeling of warmth and caring come over her. This was the first time that she had seen him like this and it made her long to by lying down beside him. After taking a few more moments to gaze at his angelic expression, she gently caressed his cheek with her finger tips and softly said, "Iroh? Are you awake? It's me."

He slightly stirred and turned his head toward her touch. After a moment, his eyes slowly fluttered open. When he was able to adjust his vision, he gazed at her in surprise.

"Asami?! What are you doing here?" he said slowly and the nasal congestion he was suffering from was evident with every word he spoke.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" she asked scanning his eyes. They were normally bright amber but today appeared to be a dull bronze; another clear sign that was under the weather.

He slid up to a sitting position, appearing slightly disoriented, and Asami was amused by the fact that he was attempting to compose himself in front of her. He was fussing with his hair and absently trying to straighten his robe. Although she hated that he was not feeling well, it was very endearing to see him vulnerable and in need of help for once.

"I have been better, I must admit. I believe I caught a bug of some sort." He said matter-of-factly and Asami nodded in agreement. Iroh then continued speaking.

"I'm a little confused right now, though. Please forgive my next question but, why are you here? Don't get me wrong…I'm happy to see you. I just thought Wong contacted you to explain that we couldn't meet for dinner tonight?"

Asami raised an eyebrow as she observed Iroh's facial expression. He truly appeared to be agitated and she momentarily wondered if it had been a bad idea for her to come. However, she fought through that feeling and responded to his earlier statement.

"He did call me to let me know you were sick. I decided to come anyway because I wanted to see you. I hope that's not a problem." She tried to make the statement sound playful, but it just came out strained instead.

His face softened slightly with the extra information he had just received, but she still detected a stern quality in his expression.

"It's not that there's a problem. I just don't want you to get sick, too. Do you really think this was the best idea?" he questioned, slightly exasperated. Then, out of nowhere, he was hit with a violent coughing fit. Asami reacted quickly, handing him the glass of water that was sitting on the table and rubbing his back. Wong appeared seemingly out of nowhere when he heard the commotion, but immediately retreated when he saw that she had the situation under control.

"Stay calm," she said in a soothing tone as he downed the water in giant gulps. Almost immediately, his coughing started to die down. Once the fit had passed, Asami stood and walked over to the table where she had left her things. Without a word, she grabbed her bags and then made her way back over to the couch. Iroh wasn't sure if he had upset her with his last question, but he decided to try to make amends anyway.

"I'm sorry if my tone was short earlier…I really am glad that you're here, Asami. I'm just worried about your health." he said more gently, attempting to clean up his earlier statement.

"I was thinking," she began as if he hadn't spoken, "that we could still have our dinner date tonight."

Within moments, she had reached into the basket and pulled out soup, crackers, and a special blend of tea passed down in her family for generations.

"And as far as me getting sick, don't worry about that. I rarely catch illnesses from others, but if I do, I have this." She said, shaking the thermos with the special blend of tea. "This tea is guaranteed to get rid of a cold or flu within 12-24 hours."

Iroh gave up then, and allowed himself to relax and sit back. He knew she was going to be staying there for a while and there was nothing he could do about it. If there was one thing he had learned about Asami over the past few months, it was that she rarely failed to get what she wanted. He knew he could push the issue further, but decided to let this one pass. She meant well by coming to visit him and her presence there did seem to be making him feel a bit better.

"Thank you for this, Asami." He said and she glanced at him playfully.

"You might want to hold off on that thank you until you taste the soup…it's the only thing I know how to make and I don't do it well." She deadpanned. This produced a hoarse chuckle from the firebender.

"I'm sure it's fine. Now, tell me about this special tea."

As the night wore on, Asami proved to be a more than competent attendant. She managed to keep Iroh's spirits up and waited on him hand and foot when he needed anything from tissues to pillows. Iroh loved the soup she made and finished all of the special tea she brought with her. She brought some for herself as a precaution and enjoyed telling him the story of how the tea was first created by her maternal great grandmother. By the time they had finished their dinner, Iroh was showing signs of fatigue. His eyelids were drooping and he started yawning every few minutes.

Wong, who had been monitoring things from a safe distance in the foyer, insisted that he go upstairs to his private chambers to sleep. In turn, Iroh insisted that Asami accompany him. As he made his way upstairs, Asami cleaned up and packed up her things. Then, Wong led her upstairs to Iroh's room and disappeared down the hall. She slowly walked through the door and saw him resting in a giant four-poster bed. He was sitting upright with a light sheet covering his lower half and he smiled when he saw her. He motioned for her to come and sit down in a chair near his bed. As she made her way to him, she was in awe of how beautiful his master suite was. There was a sitting area right at the entrance of the double doors and a giant picture window was off to Iroh's right. She glanced to her right and noticed a giant walk in closet with an even larger bathroom area beyond it.

"Wow. You have a beautiful home." She mused as she finally made it to his bed side and sat down.

"I'm glad you like it. The United Forces insisted on this even though I preferred something a bit less extravagant. Something about it being more secure..." He trailed off.

"Well, it's wonderful," she assured him and he smiled at her. He wanted so badly to at least hold her hand, but preferred to play it safe so as not to increase her chances of getting sick. Instead, he gazed at her with a look in his eye that she couldn't identify and it caused her to eye him questioningly.

"What's up?" she said. "It looks like there's something on your mind."

Iroh glanced down at his lap for a moment before saying, "It's nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you here. You are by far the most talented, beautiful nurse I've ever had taking care of me."

Her face reddened as he spoke and Iroh seemed pleased with himself to garner this type of reaction. She gently placed her hand on his leg and grinned.

"I just hope you feel better soon." She said as she brushed a piece of lint off of the collar of his pajama top.

"I feel better already," he responded and their eyes locked. The gaze was tender yet intense, and it took all of the restraint within him to keep from pulling her toward him and kissing her. As if unconsciously trying to avoid a situation that could result in her catching his illness, he yawned loudly and this prompted Asami to get to her feet. Reluctantly, he slid down in the bed until he was completely horizontal. Without being asked, she pulled his comforter up so that it reached his upper torso. Acting on instinct, she reached down, placed her hand on the top of his head, and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well and I'll call you tomorrow." She said and he nodded in agreement as he gave her one last contented smile before closing his eyes. She then caressed his cheek once more before making her exit. When she finally arrived downstairs, she assured Wong that he was resting peacefully and then she made her way home. She couldn't deny that, even at the risk of her getting sick, she thoroughly enjoyed taking care of Iroh and easily saw herself doing it for many years to come.

* * *

The next day, Asami found herself back in her office staring at the same stack of paper that she had been working on the day before. Rather than getting smaller, the pile appeared to be getting thicker and heavier. She truly wished she could just focus on her inventions and not have to worry about all of the red tape. Just as she was fantasizing about how many of the documents she could shred or burn by the end of the work day, her office door cracked open and Lee hesitantly stuck his head in.

"Miss Sato, you have a delivery."

She glared up at him as she felt a hit of deja-vu overtake her. She seemed to remember a similar interruption taking place around this time yesterday afternoon. She sighed deeply as she pushed aside her paperwork and refocused her attention on the matter at hand.

Lee stared at her in terror (fearing she would lash out at him for interrupting) until she finally motioned for him to allow the guest into her office. As the door slowly opened wider, her mouth dropped open. That expression was almost immediately replaced by a delighted grin that completely lit up her entire face. The "delivery person" who had just entered her office was holding a giant bouquet of fire lilies in an elegant vase. He carefully placed the bouquet on the corner of her desk. The rare and expensive flowers perfectly matched his red uniform, and an amused smile played on his lips as he watched her stand and seductively walk toward him.

"Delivering flowers, huh? That's a new one. So, are you planning a career change that you didn't tell me about, General?" Asami said, playfully, as she approached him. He took her hand when she was within reach and pulled her toward him into a warm hug.

"No, nothing so drastic, Miss Sato. Plus, I would not be an ideal choice for a delivery person. I barely got this vase here in one piece. Truth is, I just thought I would surprise you today as a way of saying 'thank you' for your assistance last night. So, would you care to join me for lunch?"

His eyes seemed to sparkle as he watched her face brighten up even more in response to his offer.

"Of course, I would love to!" she gushed. "And, thank you for the flowers. I've never seen anything as beautiful as these," she commented, looking blissfully at the bright, crimson petals. Iroh gave her a soft kiss on the temple as he slid his hands down to her waist and rested them there.

Then it suddenly dawned on her that he looked completely well again and was no longer talking in the nasally tone that he had the day before. As she looked him over, she said aloud, "It seems as if you've made a full recovery since yesterday. I'm impressed. How do you feel?"

"I feel amazing. It was your magic tea that was most impressive. But, even more than that, I think it was you being there. Remind me to arrange for you to come to my home the next time I get sick." he joked and they both chuckled at that comment. Then he motioned toward the door, offering her his arm and said, "I certainly hope Lee can survive without you for a few hours."

"He can't, but that's okay. He'll figure something out." She insisted. "Let's just get out of here before he notices I'm gone."

Iroh winked at her conspiratorially while she quickly grabbed her purse. Then, she slipped her arm through his with an appreciative smile and allowed him to lead her out of the office and into the warm afternoon sunlight.

* * *

**I totally think it would be cute for the dignified and strong general to be sidelined by a cold and for Asami to breeze in and nurse him back to health. My inspiration came from a real-life experience and sincerely I hope I was able to translate it well into this chapter. Let me know how I did! :)**


	3. Celebration

**Hi, all! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Lots of good, life changing things have been happening with me and I got distracted, but I'm glad to finally be able to post this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Celebration**

It was a warm, sunny day on Air Temple Island. Iroh gazed longingly outside at the beautiful view from inside the confines of the living room that he was currently trapped inside of. Iroh was meeting with Mako, Korra, and Bolin inside of one of the guest houses erected on the temple grounds. Bolin had insisted that privacy was of the utmost importance with regard to their meeting and this was the most private place on the island, according to him.

"So, obviously, this party has to be epic!" Bolin began and Korra nodded vehemently.

"Obviously," she echoed and Mako rolled his eyes as he sighed deeply. Putting Bolin in complete creative control of a party was a huge mistake that he was sure they would all live to regret very soon. Iroh, on the other hand, was mildly amused by this entertaining, albeit inefficient, planning process. He sat quietly and observed him at work.

"Here's what I'm thinking," Bolin continued. "As soon as she walks through the doorway, two giant fire blasts go off right near the door frame. It'll blow her hair back, flames will be shooting out from every direction, it'll be crazy amazing! She'll look like a phoenix!"

Korra knew better than to interrupt Bolin when he got on one of his tangents, but Mako actually enjoyed cutting down what he considered to be his brother's horrifying ideas. Just as he was about to protest, Iroh held up a hand to signal for Mako to remain silent. He was curious to see how far the earthbender would go. Mako, obviously perturbed at the loss of his chance to ridicule his brother, slightly pouted as he sat back on the couch and crossed his arms.

"Continue, Bolin." Iroh said, winking in the general direction of the couple. Korra stifled a chuckle and Mako just shook his head as if to say, "You'll be sorry."

"So, after the fire blazes die down, I'll release a flock of sparrowkeets throughout the banquet hall."

"Sparrowkeets?" Iroh repeated and Bolin nodded vigorously as his brother and the avatar looked on in shock.

"Yes! You know they're…"

"Asami's favorite bird." Iroh finished, nodding in understanding.

"Yes! Once the sparrowkeets are released, then the real party can begin. The music will start pumping and the drinks will start flowing. At the height of the excitement, we'll bring out the tigerdillos."

Bolin went on to explain the rest of the evening as it would unfold hour by hour, and several more exotic and wild animals apparently would make appearances. When Bolin finally mentioned the idea of bringing in a mooselion with her cubs, Iroh figured he had heard enough.

"Okay, okay." Iroh chimed in then. Korra was laughing uncontrollably and Mako just stared silently at his brother in disbelief.

"I truly appreciate your suggestions, Bolin, but I think I'm going to go in a more tame, less dangerous direction. I'm trying to celebrate her birthday not make this her last birthday."

Iroh stood at that point, clapping his hand down on Bolin's shoulder firmly.

"Thanks for your efforts. I'm sure she would have loved the sparrowkeets."

Bolin shrugged as he said simply, "Well, I hope she's not disappointed because anything other than what I suggested is going to be a let down."

Iroh then thanked the group and made his exit. Just as he walked through the door way, Mako caught up with him, closing the door behind both of them.

"Hey, Iroh, mind if I walk with you for a minute? I'd like to talk to you."

Iroh smirked as he nodded his head. He suspected that he knew what this conversation would be about.

"You're not here to threaten me with bodily harm if I ever hurt Asami, are you?"

Mako shook his head, slightly embarrassed that the general thought he would ever fulfill the role of jealous ex-boyfriend.

"Not at all. I actually wanted to say thank you." Mako said sheepishly. This statement made Iroh stop in his tracks and turn toward his fellow firebender.

"Really?" Iroh said, his normally regal demeanor dissolving into shocked surprise.

"Yeah. I know you probably assume that I'm one of those guys who doesn't want to be with his ex and doesn't want anyone else with her either, but I'm really not. All I wanted was for her to be happy. I didn't know how to be the kind of person who wouldn't hurt her, but I'm relieved that she's found someone who knows how to treat her right…much better than I did."

Iroh gazed into his eyes for a moment before responding.

"It would mean a lot to her to hear you say that. She was never really sure where she stood with you after the break up and she's only gotten more uncertain since we've started dating."

Mako nodded as he looked down. "Maybe I'll tell her sometime." He said, reverting back to his introverted self. Iroh smiled at him then as he offered his hand. Mako looked up at him with confusion for a moment before deciding this was not a threat and giving his hand a strong shake in return.

"Seriously, Mako. Thanks for telling me this. It really is important to us that there's no left over tension between anyone, specifically you two."

Mako gave an uncomfortable wave of his hand and then slowly backed up as he turned to leave.

"Good luck creating an actual birthday party that Asami deserves." Mako offered and Iroh nodded silently as his smile widened.

"Thanks. I think I can come up with something."

* * *

Asami was unsure of what to expect as she walked up to her boyfriend's front door and tentatively knocked. Iroh had asked her to dress up because he was doing something special for her birthday, but she couldn't imagine where he could take her that she hadn't already been with him on their previous dates. As she stood there on the stoop, nervously tugging at her floor length strapless champagne-colored gown, the front door finally opened. The lighting in side was very dim as she peeked her head in a said,

"Iroh? Where are you?"

Suddenly, her visual field was flooded with light and the seemingly empty room was overrun with people shouting "Happy Birthday!" as loudly as they could. She involuntarily jumped and dropped the clutch she was holding, considering that she was completely caught off guard. As she stood in shock, gazing around the room, she noticed Korra, Bolin, and Mako standing together in a group looking thrilled. Korra and Bolin were high-fiving and cheering while Mako had a genuine smile spread across his face. She recognized nearly all of Tenzin's family and several other people who were employees of hers. The room was packed with party-goers excitedly cheering for her. Then, Iroh appeared out of the shadows wearing a tailored linen suit and smiling at her broadly. Immediately, all of the pieces of the puzzle fell into place for her and she sent a relieved smile his way. He finished his trek across the room and, without a word, kissed her dramatically once he reached her. Everyone else who was present began to whoop and holler while Asami felt her face slowly turning bright red. However, she was pleased with the abandon and gusto with which he did this and inwardly felt her heart skip a beat.

Once they finally parted, Iroh traced a finger along her cheek as he said, "Happy Birthday. I hope you like surprises."

Asami chuckled as she shook her head.

"Normally, I don't but this was one of the best surprises I've ever received." She replied. Iroh grinned and then reached down to pick up the purse that she had dropped only moments before. He handed it off to a nearby doorperson, insisting that it be put in a safe place.

"I think you would be happy to know that I managed to convince Bolin to hand over the planning responsibilities to me before he got too carried away." Iroh smirked and Asami chuckled.

"Let me guess: there would have been lots of wild animals, birds, and fire?"

Iroh laughed out loud to hear her so accurately peg Bolin's plans for her party.

"I guess he's that predictable, huh?"

"Bolin will always be Bolin." Asami said kindly. Iroh then took her hand.

"Come with me." He said simply, and she nodded silently. At this moment, she felt as if she could follow him to the ends of the earth and think nothing of it. As she gazed at the décor around her, she almost didn't recognize the area as Iroh's sitting room. She saw beautiful draped silk cloth covering every inch of the vaulted ceilings that gave the room a romantic feel. Lights were dotted throughout the various rooms, creating a gentle ambiance. There were also bunches of fire lilies strewn throughout the house and Asami couldn't help but smile at the memory of how she first came to receive those flowers from him. There was music floating softly through the air and gourmet food spreads at every turn. Iroh had basically managed to transform his home into a grand ballroom and Asami was simply in awe at what she was seeing.

Just as she started to get lost in the scenery, Iroh brought her back to reality by leading her out of a side door and into a lush garden in the back yard of the estate. Iroh was a true lover of nature and had managed to cultivate his little plot of land into a beautiful wonder of nature, complete with a small lake.

As he led her outside, she started to notice a curious blue/green glow coming from the water. Once she got closer, she sucked in a breath and her eyes widened. What she saw was several flowers floating on the surface of the water and they seemed to be emitting light.

"Iroh, what is this?" she said reaching for his arm and clutching it tightly.

"They're a special type of flower that only grow at a certain time of year and contain a chemical that appears to glow in the dark. Do you like them?"

Asami nodded as she turned her attention back to the handsome firbender standing next to her.

"Did you do all of this?" she said breathlessly and he shyly nodded.

"The moment I discovered these flowers existed, I thought you might like to see them. I hope I was right."

Asami planted a soft kiss on his lips in response and he deepened their contact. When they parted, she said,

"I can't believe you did all of this for me…the party, the decorations, the flowers. It just seems like you went to a lot of trouble."

Iroh gazed deeply into her eyes, his expression becoming intense and nervous at the same time. Asami was transfixed by him and returned the intense gaze.

"It was no trouble to me. You are the most amazing, intelligent, breathtakingly-beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on."

Iroh looked away only for a moment, as if to gather his nerve, but continued on immediately afterward.

"The truth is…I love you, Asami. I love you more than anyone I've ever known."

Asami felt her heart begin to pound mercilessly in her chest as her eyes became moist. No one other than her father had ever uttered those words to her, and now, in light of his crimes against humanity, the memory of his affection felt meaningless and tainted.

Iroh then moved to stand behind her and presented a delicate chain with a beautiful dark red gem floating on it. He held it in front of her so she could see it clearly and she gasped in surprise.

"Iroh…"she began but found her voice was of no use to her in that moment.

He then lowered the chain until it was at her throat and swiftly fastened it around her neck.

"I hope this isn't too forward of me, but please accept this gem as a token of my feelings for you. "

He then repositioned himself so he was in front of her again and met her gaze. She appeared to be overwhelmed by her emotions but pushed through those feelings and placed her hand softly on the side of Iroh's face.

"Thank you, Iroh. I love you, too. So much more than you'll ever know." Speaking the words back to him almost made her voice catch in her throat and the look of peace and joy that crossed Iroh's face was unlike anything she'd ever seen.

And with their feelings now out in the open, the couple embraced each other and stared out at the beautiful scene Iroh had created in his backyard. As she rested her head on his chest and felt his lips softly caress her temple, Asami realized that this truly was the best birthday celebration she had ever experienced.

"I'm sorry for stealing you away from your party. I guess people will start to wonder where we are and what we're doing." Iroh said gently and she shrugged.

"Let them. I want to stay right here with you."

After a moment, she playfully continued, "And, secretly, I'm a little worried that Bolin might have actually managed to sneak a Mooselion into your house. Maybe it's good for us to stay out here a little longer."

They both laughed openly and, when they had finally regained control of themselves, Iroh led Asami over to a bench where they could sit for a little while longer before rejoining the festivities.

* * *

**This oneshot was originally supposed to be a comical story about Iroh trying to plan Asami's surprise birthday party and getting help from the one person who would most likely cause the most trouble (Bolin), but then I started thinking how cute it would be for him to profess his love to her on her birthday. The result was this bit of fluffiness before you. I hope you liked it and feel free to leave feedback! :)**


	4. Departure

**Yes, I just posted one chapter a couple of days ago, but I suddenly had the urge to write another! I just had to get this out and share it, so I hope it's up to par. It's short, but hopefully sweet! Please feel free to leave me feedback. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Departure**

"Three weeks…that's it. I'll only be gone for three weeks."

Asami seemed to be in a trance as she heard Iroh's voice echoing through her head. He had just stopped by for lunch and broken the news to her that he would be leaving on a temporary assignment to Ba Sing Se to help establish a naval presence in that area.

"Asami? Honey?" Iroh gently placed his hand over hers and she involuntarily jumped.

"Oh, um, yes. What were you saying?" she said absently, and Iroh's eyebrows drew together in concern.

"I was just saying that I want to make sure you're okay, but it doesn't seem like you are." He replied uncertainly.

Asami sighed heavily as she set down her fork next to her uneaten plate of food. The two were sitting at her dining room table trying to navigate through one of the more uncomfortable conversations they had to endure so far.

"I'm okay, Iroh. It's just that we've been together for about eight months now and that entire time I've seen you pretty much every day. Now you're telling me you're leaving and I'm just...trying to process it."

Iroh smiled sadly as he squeezed her hand.

"I've been lucky but I guess I can't avoid being deployed any longer. This assignment is very short considering how long some generals have been away from their main stations."

Asami leaned her chin in her hand as a pout crossed her lips. She couldn't help it…she was unhappy.

"I know. This is part of your job. I don't have to like it, though."

Iroh set his fork down then, and pushed his chair back to stand up. He walked around the table until he was standing next to Asami, and then coaxed her out of her chair by lightly pulling her hand. She got to her feet and then turned to face him as he took both of her hands into his.

"So, this is what it's come to? You pouting and refusing to eat?" he said, raising one of his eyebrows in amusement.

She sighed more deeply this time and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'll be okay, really. I know I'm acting childish." She said, and she recognized that she was. The only thoughts running through her mind at that moment had to do with why a landlocked city like Ba Sing Se even needed a navy in the first place and why they couldn't just figure it out by themselves. Why did Iroh have to be the one to go? Part of her did want to jump up and down with arms flailing, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to get away with that kind of behavior.

Iroh, brought her hands to his lips and softly kissed them.

"Well, I've got two more days before I leave, so let's just try to make the best of it, okay?"

Asami nodded and allowed him to lead her back to the table so that they could finish lunch. She put on a brave face for the rest of the meal, but couldn't fight the ache that was settling inside of her chest.

Later that day, Asami had hoped that the aching feeling she was experiencing earlier would go away, but it had only gotten worse. She had tried to talk to Korra over the phone about it, but that did no good. Korra had simply told her to count herself lucky that she was getting a break from her boyfriend and that she didn't have to have him breathing down her neck all the time and intruding on her personal space. Clearly some of the avatar's own relationship woes were bleeding into the advice she was giving. Asami decided not to touch that conversation with a ten-foot pole, and had hastily thanked Korra for her insights before quickly hanging up. She decided then and there to just keep her thoughts to herself and deal with them internally. Or, at the very least, try to catch Korra on a day when she wasn't ready to slap Mako across the face and could possibly be more helpful to her.

"Asami, get it together, girl. Since when did you become so needy?" she asked herself aloud, but then smiled to herself as an internal voice screamed the answer loudly in her head: since Iroh.

* * *

Before she knew it, two days had quickly flown by and there she was, standing at the dock and patiently waiting for her sailor to show up so that they could have one last moment together before he shipped out. She had on a long, flowing dress that moved with the ocean air around her and her normally tame locks were also lightly swaying in the afternoon breeze. As if on cue, she felt strong arms slip around her waist with hands resting on her middle.

"Waiting for someone?" he said quietly and she smiled faintly at his attempt to lighten her mood. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

She turned around to face him and he frowned slightly as he took in her facial expression. She had such a distraught look in her eye that it cut him to his core. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping her up tightly, and said, "This really is getting to you."

She didn't dare speak for fear that her voice might crack, so she just nodded. He took his cue from her and also remained silent as he held her. He kissed her forehead and then placed his chin on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and tried to memorize his scent and the feel of his arms around her. At what point had she become so dependent on his touch and his presence? It could have been their first date or even long before that, but all she knew was that functioning without him nearby would likely prove to be a nearly impossible task for her.

They stood that way for several very long moments before a loud horn could be heard coming from the ship. Iroh looked in the direction of the vessel and then reluctantly released Asami as he said, "Sounds like my ride is ready."

She turned her tear-filled eyes up at him and nodded as she said, "Please take care of yourself, Iroh. Contact me whenever you can and just get back here in one piece."

As she finished her instructions, a stray tear spilled down her cheek and Iroh gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"I promise. Spirits, I'm going to miss you so much."

Asami wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you." She murmured and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Asami Sato."

She then pressed her lips firmly against his and immediately deepened the kiss. Iroh responded in the same way and the pair found themselves nearly lost in the moment. After they unwillingly pulled apart, he slowly took a step away from her but still remained within arm's reach.

"Three weeks." He said simply and she nodded, producing the smallest of wavering smiles. He then gave her cheek one last caress before turning on his heel and heading directly for the ship.

As the ship slowly backed away from the pier to begin its long journey, Asami saw a figure run up to the top deck and wave. She immediately knew it was Iroh, and waved back as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She no longer had the will to stop them and she leaned heavily against the dock railing for support. Even long after the vessel became a tiny speck in the distance, she still couldn't bring herself to leave the spot where she stood. She had no idea how long she remained there after the ship completely disappeared, but the sun was already starting to set when she finally stood upright and turned around to head home.

As she took in one final deep breath and made the lonely journey back to her waiting car, she felt emotionally drained and a little empty inside.

One thing was certain; this was going to be the longest three weeks of her entire life.


	5. How to Cope

**Here we are again with a new chapter! Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to leave me a review about how you're feeling about it! I truly enjoy the constructive feedback! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: How to Cope**

Asami defiantly resumed her fighting stance as she stood before the earthbender who stared at her uncertainly. The two were in an open area on Air Temple Island, in the midst of an intense sparring session. Asami seemed to be in quite a mood this afternoon and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Hey, um, don't you think you're going a little too hard, Asami? We've been at this for 2 hours now. Maybe we should chill for a minute."

As a response, Asami did two back to back spin kicks aimed at his torso and then finished with a foot sweep that knocked him on his back.

"Don't blame it on me because you're already getting tired. Either fight or go home." She said between breaths. She was feeling a little winded but had no intention of stopping now.

Bolin scowled angrily as he got to his feet.

"Fine, you asked for it."

He stretched both of his arms out and bent the earth around them so that he picked up two giant trees. Asami's pale green eyes widened as the long shadows of the giant plants loomed over her head. Just as Bolin's eyes narrowed and he began to move his hands forward as if to toss them in her direction, an insistent voice shouted,

"Bo! What the hell?! Put those down!"

It was Mako who had yelled at him and suddenly he and Korra had appeared, seemingly out of thin air.

"She said she wanted to fight and she's been laying into to me this whole time. I'm trying to give her a challenge!"

Before Mako could protest again, Korra bent a small wave of water at Bolin and the trees crashed down and then fell over. Bolin had been knocked a few feet away onto his back and had lost control of the earth surrounding the trees. Asami jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being smashed by one of the giant tree trunks, and calmly dusted off her clothes.

"Asami, are you okay?" Korra asked, rushing over to her as Mako ran over to help his brother get to his feet.

"I'm fine, Korra! I don't need your help! I could have handled him on my own."

As Korra glanced over at Mako and Bolin who appeared to be having a very animated argument, she grabbed Asami by the arm and walked her a little further away from the brothers.

"Look, I know you're tough, Asami. There's no one better when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. But, Bolin was about to bend two giant trees at you. Not one, but TWO giant trees! What about that situation did you think you could have handled?"

Asami crossed her arms as she glared off to the side. Maybe Korra had a point, but she would be the last to admit it.

"I know you must be having a hard time with Iroh gone, but…"

"Don't even go there. I'm serious." She warned, pointing a finger toward her sternly.

"This isn't about him. It's about my training."

Korra put her hands up defensively as she shrugged.

"Okay, okay. Let's just say it's not about him. Let's just say you're practicing three times as much as you did before he left just for the hell of it. Let's assume that your extra high level of tension isn't at all related to the fact that you haven't had any physical contact with His Royal Hotness in nearly two weeks."

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed in shock, her face turning bright red. Korra smirked at the uncomfortable look on Asami's face but couldn't miss the slight hint of longing in her eyes. She knew her words were ringing true.

"Let's just say all of that's true. Then why are you acting so unbalanced right now?" Korra finished.

Asami prepared to argue back, but realized that she had nothing to say. Mainly, because Korra had figured her out.

"Fine, Korra. Fine. I'm kind of having a hard time with all of this." She finally admitted as she plopped down on a nearby bench. Korra slid down next to her as she gave her a knowing look.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised, but I think even a badgermole could see that you're struggling, girl."

Asami produced a small half-smile, but her face immediately fell again as she was forced to think about the love of her life being thousands of miles away.

"Is he at least writing to you?"

She nodded as she absently slid a stray hair behind her ear.

"Every chance he gets. I've gotten at least five letters from him since he left."

Korra's eyes widened as she imagined the stoic general feverishly hunched over a desk, writing late into the night with his love for a certain raven-haired girl being the only fuel keeping his pen moving.

"Wow. I'm impressed! And you write back?"

"Of course! I'm writing my life away right now. But, it just seems to be making things worse. Instead of feeling happy that I hear from him, I'm just reminded that he's not here."

Korra tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, at least you're halfway there. He's coming back in a week and a half, right? You're on the home stretch!" Korra tried to look animated and upbeat, but her gesturing didn't seem to be working on the love-sick young woman.

Asami shook her head as she smirked. It sure didn't feel like any sort of homestretch to her. It seemed like each step she and Iroh took toward each other, another few feet seemed to be added to the distance between them. She felt that, pretty soon, they would be even further apart than when they started.

"Thanks, Korra. I really appreciate you talking to me." Asami said respectfully and Korra snorted in reply.

"That's your way of saying 'Nice try but this is not helping me.' Asami, I know this sucks and you won't be back to your old self until he's back. So, just know that I'll listen to you complain in the meantime, if you want to."

Asami genuinely laughed at that comment and Korra smiled, pleased that she had gotten an authentic positive reaction from her.

At that moment, Mako and Bolin walked up to the two of them, Bolin actually shuffling behind Mako rather than walking beside him.

"Hey, Asami. Bo has something he would like to say to you." Mako began, nudging his brother forward. A smile played on Asami's lips as she saw Bolin sheepishly step forward with his head slightly bowed and his shoulders slumped. Mako just glared at him with the look of an angry father relishing in the punishment of his wayward son.

"I'msorryItriedtobendgianttrees atyou." Bolin mumbled and Mako shoved him hard in the shoulder as Korra let out a loud laugh and then immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. She knew her laughter would just agitate Mako more.

"Speak up and speak clearly! I'm pretty sure she had no idea what you just said." Mako instructed using his best drill sergeant impression and Bolin sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry I tried to bend giant trees at you, Asami. I was angry and I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to actually do it. I think. Anyway, that was my bad."

Asami nodded, realizing that was about as good as it was going to get from Bolin as far as apologies went.

"Thanks, Bo. I'm sorry for provoking you. I'm just a little…frustrated right now."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I can't wait for Iroh to get back!" He said and then clamped his mouth shut as his eyes widened. "Sorry." He muttered and this time both Korra and Mako glared at him.

"Guys, it's okay. It's no secret that I miss him. I shouldn't take that out on you, though, so I'm really sorry." She said standing. Bolin gave her a bear hug as a peace offering and she hugged him back.

Then he pulled away and held his hands on her shoulders as he looked seriously into her eyes.

"Now, go home and relax. I won't take no for an answer, okay? You really need to take it easy. If Iroh comes home and you're all damaged, he's definitely going to blame us for that."

Asami nodded. She was feeling pretty tired and was kind of hoping to just spend some quiet time alone tonight. She took Bolin up on his offer, bid goodbye to her friends, and headed straight home.

Mako, Korra, and Bolin stared after her sadly as she retreated to her car and sped away. They all stood with arms folded and appeared to be thinking the same thing at that moment. Only Bolin was bold enough to speak.

"Well, what do you think, guys? Is she gonna hold up?"

Mako remained silent as the look of concern that had been on his face most of the afternoon remained there.

Korra slowly shook her head as she replied, "I don't know, Bolin. I just don't know."

The trio stood there for a moment longer before silently deciding they could use some rest themselves. With Bolin leading the way, the three benders headed back inside the living quarters on Air Temple Island.

* * *

The moment she walked through her front door, she headed straight to her bedroom suite and closed the door. None of the staff in her estate bothered her, but knew to give her space when she got in her contemplative moods. Once upstairs, She immediately jumped into the shower and stood there allowing the hot water and steam to relax her and melt away her stress. By the time she had finished, she felt much more calm and at peace. With her robe on and a towel in hand to dry her hair, she walked to her bed and prepared to turn on the radio when her phone rang. She immediately answered it, wondering who would possibly be calling her.

"Hello? This is Asami."

"Hi, beautiful."

Asami felt her stomach drop as she realized who was on the other end of the line.

"Iroh?" she nearly squeaked out and she heard a slight chuckle from him.

"That is a new sound. When did you start making that noise?"

Asami was grinning from ear to ear and she knew she must have looked completely silly, but she didn't care. Hearing his voice had dissolved away all of the anger and frustration she had felt the past week.

"Never mind that. How are you? It's so good to hear your voice." She said all at once, her voice dropping to a tender, loving tone.

"I'm okay here. I would be doing much better if I was with you."

Asami wrapped her robe more tightly around herself, imagining that it was Iroh who was wrapped around her so closely.

"Well, you'll be here in a week. Then we'll both be doing better."

Iroh didn't respond and Asami's smile faltered. A sudden sense of unexplainable dread came over her and she had no idea why.

"About that, Asami. I have some news about when I'll be returning."

Now she was clutching the phone so hard that her knuckles were white and she swallowed loudly.

"My deployment in Ba Sing Se has been extended. Things are going quite well and they have requested that I spend a few more weeks here training recruits."

Now it was Asami's turn to remain silent. One of her biggest fears was now being realized and she didn't know how to react. She just sat there, breathing shallowly and clutching the receiver for dear life.

"Asami? Are you still there? Say something, honey."

"How much longer?"

"Asami…"

"How much longer, Iroh?" This time her tone was more firm and it was Iroh's turn to be slightly fearful.

"They didn't say, but it seems like it might be at least two more weeks."

Asami fought with her instinct to scream and instead took a deep breath.

"I see. Well, could you get a more specific time frame for me so I know when to expect you back in Republic City?" Asami said stiffly. She knew her tone sounded too professional and she also knew that this wasn't Iroh's fault, but he was the only one around at the moment who she could direct her anger toward.

"I know you must be angry, Asami. I'm still trying to see if this can be changed somehow, but right now it looks like I have no choice. I am going to be here for a little longer."

Asami squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep frustrated tears from squeezing through. She couldn't remember feeling as betrayed by the universe as she felt right now. It was the worst joke to be played on a person and she wanted no part of it.

"I know, Iroh. I know you want to come back. This is just really getting hard for me right now."

Iroh sighed so deeply that Asami felt a pang in her chest. Here she was about to attack the man she loved without remembering that he was having an equally hard time with this. After a moment, she swallowed again and then smiled sadly. She felt like it was her duty to try to reassure him some how.

"We'll be okay. I'm doing fine here and I don't want you to worry about me. Just keep yourself safe and take care of your business out there."

"Are you sure?" he replied, tentative relief in his voice and she said, "Yes, Iroh. Please don't worry."

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that, Asami. I was so worried about how upset you would be with this news and you have a right to be. Yet, here you are, handling everything so well! What did I do to deserve you?"

Asami nodded as she wiped a tear that had finally escaped her eye. If hiding her pain would help him in this moment, she was willing to do it. Instead of addressing his previous question, she simply replied,

"I miss you, Iroh."

"You have no idea how much I miss you. I didn't know it would be this hard…"

There was a vulnerable tone in his voice that made her eyes water. They sat in silence for a moment before he continued.

"It looks like I have to go now. We have an important meeting in a few minutes. I promise to write again soon."

Asami started to choke up knowing that her phone connection with him would be lost soon. She hadn't realized the effect his voice had on her until she wasn't able to hear it every day. She promised herself she wouldn't take it for granted ever again.

"Okay. Stay safe and let me know when you'll be back."

"I love you so much." He continued and she swore she heard a waver in his voice when he said those words, but she dismissed it as a bad connection.

"Love you, too. Goodbye." She whispered.

"Talk to you soon." Was his reply and then she hurriedly hung up the phone before she completely broke down.

As soon as the phone was in its cradle, she fell face-forward into her bed pillows and cried bitterly, tears staining her pillow cases and the sleeves of her robe. She had barely held it together on the phone toward the end and now she lost all control of her emotions. She knew for a fact that she was hitting her limit and felt that she would completely lose it if Iroh didn't return soon.

As she lay there sobbing, she kept remembering the last time he had held her on the dock, with his arms wrapped firmly around her. The desire for him in that moment was almost unbearable. She forced the image out of her mind and slowly felt her tears subsiding into sniffles and hiccups. She finally found herself just lying there, hair still matted and wet from her shower, and made no effort to get up from the spot.

Eventually, she fell asleep from the sheer effort of her emotional expression and the intense workout she had given herself earlier that day. The last thought she had before slipping into unconsciousness was of Iroh and the fact that she felt as if she would never see him again.


	6. Home

**Hello, all! I have a new chapter ready to go for you! Thanks so much for your feedback, faves, follows, and views. I really hope this chapter lives up to your standards and please feel free to let me know what you think! I struggled a little with the flow and pacing but I hope it's not too choppy and weird. Shifting points of view is always tricky, but I'm hoping it doesn't distract too much from the story. Anyway, thanks again for the support and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Home**

Asami lay in her bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. Although it was the wee hours of the morning, she was staring wide-eyed up at her ceiling, unable to sleep. Her mind kept racing with thoughts that worried her and forced her to abandon sleep.

"Iroh," she breathed aloud, and just saying his name sent a chill through her body. It had now been four weeks since she had last seen him and the small emptiness she had felt originally when he first left had now transformed into a gaping hole. After their last phone conversation where he had explained he might be gone for two more weeks beyond the initial three week stint, he confirmed in a letter that it would likely be closer to three more weeks. So, she was now looking at six total weeks without him and even after that point, who was to say that he wouldn't be given additional orders to stay another three weeks, three months, or even a year?

Asami willed herself not to think that way about the situation, but the reality was that she couldn't ignore the fact that her relationship with this wonderful United Forces general was wrought with uncertainty, mainly centered on his unstable residence. This was the life he had chosen and travel was a large part of that life.

She felt as if she had done a good job adjusting, but those closest to her knew his absence was starting to take a very big toll on her daily functioning. The normally bright smile that was often on her face had been absent for weeks and even her appearance wasn't as polished as usual. She still made sure to make herself up, but once Korra caught her without her clip in her hair and nearly had a heart attack. Asami remembered the feeling of indifference that had come over when she realized that a piece of her ensemble hadn't made it onto her person before leaving the house, and that was probably what the avatar found most disturbing.

Her training had also fallen by the wayside. Her desire to stay on top of her moves had all but disappeared. She grew tired of beating up on her friends and Iroh seemed to be the only one to present her with real challenges in sparring matches.

All of her unyielding thoughts of Iroh no longer affected her in the way they did at first. She had cried nearly every tear within her but now she simply felt numb and detached.

Asami drifted in and out of fitful sleep until the sun started to peek in through the drapes in her bedroom. As she opened one eye to squint at her clock, she sighed. She lay there for a long moment before making a shocking decision and reaching for her phone.

"Lee? Yes it's me. No, I'm fine. I'm just taking a personal day today. Don't panic! You can handle the paperwork while I'm gone. I did nearly everything yesterday."

She paused for a moment to allow for Lee to express his concerns and then she resumed.

"Look, if there is a dire emergency, let me know. Otherwise, I trust you and I know you can do this for one day. Good luck and I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he could protest further, she hurriedly slammed the phone down into its cradle and rolled back over to try to get a little more sleep.

* * *

With a single satchel slung over his shoulder, he eagerly exited the vessel that had been his residence for the last few days as he travelled from Ba Sing Se. As soon as he stepped onto the dock, he was greeted by Wong who offered him his hand. Iroh, being a bit more relaxed than Wong, pulled him into a strong hug.

"It's great to see you again, General. The estate has been very quiet without you."

As the two men parted and headed toward a waiting car, Wong took the satchel from Iroh and placed it in the trunk as he got into the car. Once both were inside, the car took off and Wong turned back toward Iroh and asked,

"So, what are you planning to do with your first day back in Republic City?"

Iroh let a small smile play on his lips as he said,

"First, I would like to stop at the estate to freshen up. Then, I would like to head to New Future Industries immediately."

Wong nodded in understanding as the car sped to its destinations.

After stopping off at the estate, the group raced to Asami's work place in record time. With strong determination, Iroh entered and crossed the lobby that led to Asami's office area and knocked firmly on her door. Immediately the door flew open, and a frazzled Lee met his gaze. His eyes registered shocked surprise as he looked up at the imposing form of the general.

"General Iroh? You're back! We weren't expecting you to arrive in the city for another two weeks at least!"

"I know. There was a change to my plans."

Iroh, then pushed past Lee and looked around the office in confusion.

"Lee, may I ask why you are in Miss Sato's office and why she isn't here?"

Lee looked sheepish as he tried to answer the General's question without alarming him.

"She called me this morning saying she was going to take a personal day and needed me to complete some work for her. I was very shocked to hear that but she sounded fine and explained that she just needed some time to relax."

Iroh still looked slightly concerned but nodded. He knew this time apart had been especially hard on her, as much as she tried to hide it, and he wondered if that had something to do with her need for a day off.

"Thank you, Lee. And, good luck running things here."

He flashed a quick smile at the young man before retreating back outside to his car.

"Back already?" Wong asked and Iroh nodded.

"Apparently she took the day off."

Wong couldn't hide the shocked look that crossed his face. Asami was never known to take a day off from anything.

"Well, where to now?"

Iroh immediately responded, "I think we should head to the Sato Mansion next."

The driver instantly shifted the car into gear and sped off in the direction of Asami's home

Back in the office, Lee frantically dialed the number to Asami's private line, but there was no answer. He then growled in frustration and called the main number, hoping to reach one of her staff to relay the message that the general had returned.

* * *

Asami, waved goodbye to her doorman as she grabbed her scooter and prepared to slide her helmet over her head. Then, after a moment, she changed her mind and placed the helmet back down on the scooter handle. It would be quicker to ride but she realized that she really needed to clear her head. Walking was always best for that, so she decided to head in the direction of her favorite tea shop on foot.

Within moments, she was walking through the front door of the shop that had been one of the first places she and Iroh had gone to on a date. She smiled as she glanced at the booth they had sat in, but then her smiled faded and she opted for a secluded table near the back of the restaurant.

As she sat down and waited for a server to come to take her order, her mind wandered to her current romantic situation and how she was going to deal with what was going on.

It was clear to her that Iroh was having such a strong effect on her psyche that she had trouble focusing when he was around and when he was gone. However, she wondered if this was healthy. Korra had assured her that this was only happening because it was their first time being apart for so long and that she would find her ability to cope improve with each time he travelled. But, Asami was really concerned. If they planned to make this relationship serious, that meant many more months of dating and many more weeks of Iroh potentially being gone for indefinite periods of time. Would she really be able to handle this? Would they be able to operate that way?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a waitress who came to take her order . Asami recited what she wanted by heart and then refocused her attention to her thoughts.

"Maybe I can talk to him about this later…" she said to herself quietly. She knew it was wrong to make important decisions by herself but she also wasn't sure that she could wait until he came back home. These concerns were eating away at her.

Within five minutes, a steaming cup of tea was placed before her and all of her troubled thoughts disappeared as she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent. She slowly exhaled and smiled. Grown up thoughts would have to wait…she was going to enjoy her time to herself and the wonderful tea she was about to enjoy.

Meanwhile, a little ways away, Iroh finally pulled up in front of the Sato mansion and hurriedly exited the car once it stopped. He walked briskly to the front door and found that the door was pulled open even before he could knock.

"General Iroh! We just got a call from Lee saying you had returned unexpectedly." The doorman said and Iroh smiled.

"Is Miss Sato here?" he asked and the doorman shook his head reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she just left. She didn't say where she was going or when to expect her back. I honestly haven't the slightest idea where she could be."

Iroh nodded as he stood there lost in thought for a moment trying to figure out where Asami had gone. She was probably stressed out and looking for refuge to calm down. What was the one of the first things she normally did when she started to feel frazzled? After a moment, his eyes lit up in realization.

"Thank you for your help. I think I can track her down." Iroh assured him. Then he jogged back to his car and slid into the back seat.

"I see…this is going to be one of those days." Wong commented and Iroh chuckled.

"Yes. We are going on an adventure. Let's head to Asami's favorite tea shop. It's about five minutes from here." Iroh instructed. Wong nodded and off the group sped to their next destination.

* * *

"Thank you for your patronage, Miss Sato. Have a most excellent day!" The shop owner offered as she nodded and exited the shop. The brilliant sunlight was so warm and crisp. Asami initially had second guessed her decision to skip out on work but now she knew it was the best decision she could have possibly made.

She looked up and down the street for a moment and then glanced over and saw the ocean off in the distance. She immediately knew that was where she wanted to go. She would make her way to the dock by stopping in the park and possibly making some other stops along the way. She loved having nowhere to go and nothing to do. As she began to wander off toward a nearby park, she thought again of Iroh and a slight smile played on her lips. The fact that she thought of him without feeling sad made her feel a bit of relief. Maybe things would be okay after all.

When she was about five minutes removed from the tea shop, a car pulled up in front of the shop and the general got out of the car with Wong close behind him. The two men walked toward the entrance and were met with the owner who was delighted to see them.

"General! I didn't realize you were back in Republic City! How are you?"

Iroh happily shook his hand and smiled.

"Thank you, I'm fine. I just arrived back in the city this morning. I was actually looking for a friend. Have you seen Asami Sato today?"

The owner's mouth dropped open in shock.

"She was just here! She had her favorite cup of tea in the back not five minutes ago."

Iroh and Wong shared a side long glance and then Iroh turned back to the owner.

"You wouldn't happen to know what direction she headed in?"

The shop owner shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. As soon as I walked her out, I immediately came back inside to tend to things in here. She could be anywhere at this point."

Iroh nodded and then ran a hand across the back of his neck. This was going to be trickier than he thought.

"Could I invite you two gentlemen to stay for a cup of tea? I know you're in a bit of a hurry, but it looks like you've been running around for a while and maybe taking a break would do you some good."

Iroh's first instinct was to turn down the tea and keep moving. He felt as if the longer he stood there, the further away his beautiful heiress was getting. However, Wong placed a calming hand on his shoulder and said,

"I think this might be a good idea, actually. We don't have any other leads and I'm sure you've run out of ideas as to where she could be. Maybe taking a break will help us come up with our next step."

Iroh knew that Wong was right, but his desire to see Asami, to wrap his arms around her, and to kiss her was overwhelming. He sighed and then nodded.

"Okay. We'll stay for one cup of tea." He agreed. The excited shop owner clapped his hands in glee and then led the two to Iroh's private booth.

Twenty minutes had now gone by since Asami left the tea shop and she had stopped in a park to feed turtle ducks in a pond. A little girl had come up to her tentatively to also feed the cute animals, but after a few minutes, they were both laughing and tossing crumbs like old friends. When the little girl's mother finally came up to her to leave for the day, the little girl hugged Asami's leg and thanked her for playing with her. Asami felt her heart melt as she waved goodbye to the girl and her mother before they left the park. As she grabbed her things and prepared to head to the dock, she realized that she had gotten a solid amount of time in that morning without thinking about Iroh and it amazed her. It also felt nice to take her mind off of things and it further confirmed that her decision to avoid paperwork and phone calls at work was a good one.

Asami took one last look around the quaint park and then began the relatively short walk to the dock. She paused once she started to smell the salty ocean air and closed her eyes. The cool breeze felt wonderful against her skin and she couldn't wait to stand there and listen to the waves up close. Within minutes, she approached the boardwalk that surrounded the water and walked directly up to the railing that surrounded the dock. She remembered her last time coming here was when she said goodbye to Iroh, but today she felt none of that sadness. She leaned against the railing and allowed the smell and the breeze around her to further calm her senses. She knew she could spend the rest of the day there and most likely would find it difficult to leave. She glanced at her pocket watch and noticed that it was still early in the afternoon. She figured she might grab some lunch a little later, but now it was time for her to enjoy her peace and quiet by the ocean.

* * *

Iroh and Wong sprinted back to the car after their tea time with the shop owner, with Iroh kicking himself the whole way there. His intention had been to only stay for a short time, but they had gotten trapped in the shop for about ten minutes longer than he planned. He was worried that the delay might cause him to miss Asami at the next destination he believed her to be visiting.

Wong had been right about the break…it had completely opened up his thinking process and he remembered how much Asami loved being near water. Every chance she got, she would go stand at the dock and just enjoy the sound of the waves and scent of the water. He knew exactly where to find her and Wong could sense the general's eagerness increasing.

"Don't be afraid to step on it a little this time," Wong instructed the driver and Iroh gratefully smiled, knowing Wong's reason for giving that direction.

Within eight minutes they had arrived at the dock and Iroh got out of the car and looked around. At first he didn't see anyone and his heart began to sink. He was certain that he had chosen the right place and couldn't believe she wasn't there. Then, Wong placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed to the far right. There a young woman could be seen with her dark hair blowing freely in the wind as she contentedly leaned against the dock railing. Iroh felt his heart speed up to a furious pace and his stomach lurched within him when he saw her. He didn't think it was possible for her to look more beautiful than he remembered, but that is exactly what he saw at that moment.

He slowly made his way toward the figure, hoping she would stay rooted to her spot so that he wouldn't have to keep tracking her.

* * *

Blissfully unaware of her surroundings, Asami continued to stare out at the water, with no particular thought on her mind. She was truly enjoying every moment of this day off and couldn't imagine what had taken her so long to simply not go into work for a day.

As she noticed a particularly large wave crash against the shore, she suddenly felt a presence behind her. This person had gotten closer than she was comfortable with and she cursed herself silently for letting her guard down. She stiffened but didn't turn around, unsure if she should be alarmed and ready to attack. Then, a familiar voice spoke:

"Would it be alright if I joined you?"

It was a basic question, but Asami's eyes widened as she spun around and laid eyes on the one person she last expected to see. She slowly brought her hand to her mouth as green eyes locked with amber. She didn't speak but instead ran toward the United Forces general as quickly as she could. He grinned and took a few steps toward her to shorten the distance. When she was close enough to him, she jumped into his open arms and held on for dear life. Her arms clutched his neck as he firmly wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Iroh, how are you here? I don't understand…"she said quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks and choking her voice.

"I've missed you, Asami. You have no idea how much."

After holding each other for a long moment, Iroh gently placed her back on the ground and gazed at her.

"Plans changed a little in Ba Sing Se and they no longer needed me there when reinforcements showed up unexpectedly. I just arrived back in town this morning." Iroh explained, answering her first question.

Asami sniffled as she continued, "And you decided not to tell me about this change…"

Iroh shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"I was hoping to surprise you."

Asami chuckled as she stepped closer to Iroh and stroked his cheek.

"Well, I am quite surprised. But, how did you know I was here?"

Iroh shook his head as he thought about how he had spent his morning.

"Well, that is an interesting story. I had to make a few stops before finally making it here."

"A few stops…" she mused and then her eyes lit up in realization. She looked into his eyes in awe as she said, "You've been looking for me!"

Iroh pulled her toward him as he said, "Kind of."

"Where did you go this morning?"

Iroh pretended to think for a moment before reciting his list. When he finished, Asami's eyes had filled with tears again. Just the idea that he had put so much effort into finding her and even knew where to go really touched her to her core.

"You knew exactly where to find me. How?" she asked timidly and this brought a warm smile to the general's face.

He ran a hand softly through her hair as he simply responded, "I love you, Asami. I don't know how else to explain it. I guess I just tried to think like you and the rest was easy. "

The two leaned forward and finally pressed their lips together in a tender but firm kiss. Asami had missed the feel of his lips against hers and chose to relish in the moment with every fiber of her being. They broke the kiss but maintained contact as their foreheads rested against each other.

Asami now had tears streaming down her face again and Iroh pulled her into a warm embrace as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Iroh, I didn't think I could take it anymore. It was so hard having you gone for so long." She said, her voice faltering as sobs threatened to force their way out.

"I know, I know. It was the hardest thing I've ever gone through. But it's over and I'm back now. I'm home."

Asami looked up at him in surprise, then. The look on her face was a mixture of contentment and interest.

"You've never referred to Republic City as home before." She observed and he thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I suppose I haven't. I think being gone these past few weeks really showed me that I just wanted to be wherever you are. That's home to me."

Asami was too overcome with emotion after hearing those words and she finally let herself cry as he held her tightly. It was the most amazing feeling to her to have his arms around her again. He didn't breathe a word as he just held her closely to him. He didn't mind that she was in tears, just as long as she wasn't hurting anymore. Asami, on the other hand, felt slightly guilty for spending their reunion as a blubbering mess but knew it was beyond her control.

She forced herself to pull away from him after a moment and hurriedly wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, this isn't how I pictured things would go when you came back. Your clothes are soaking wet." She said absently wiping his shirt and he smiled broadly at her.

"This was almost exactly how I pictured it…maybe with less running around on my part but it's still pretty close."

Asami grinned and planted one more kiss on his lips before pulling away and taking his hand.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Whatever you want." He said shrugging slightly and she silently led him back toward the railing.

"Let's stay here for a little longer." She murmured and he nodded as he stood next to her with an arm around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder and the couple stared at the water in silence, enjoying the fact that they were together again.

Iroh was more than certain of his feelings about Asami in that moment. He decided that if he ever had to leave Republic City again for a long period of time, he would try his best to make sure she was with him.


	7. Family

**Wow, I feel like I haven't written anything forever. I guess I haven't! Sorry for the delay but inspiration finally hit and I hope this chapter gives a little more insight into the relationship. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Family**

Iroh was just finishing up a meeting with Korra and Tenzin on Air Temple Island. It had been several months since his deployment and, more recently, he had taken a week vacation to the Fire Nation with Asami to visit his family. Because of all of the travelling, Iroh felt a bit out of the loop and had asked for a private meeting in order to get caught up on the latest happenings in the city and offer any assistance to the council.

Once all of the formal work had been completed, Tenzin led Korra and Iroh out of his study and asked,

"So, how was your trip to the Fire Nation? I know it must have been nice to see your family again."

Iroh nodded as he smiled and replied, "Yes it was. I really enjoyed being with them after such a long time away."

The thought of his mother's reaction when he saw her for the first time in over a year was priceless. She had sprinted to him like a youngster and jumped into his arms! It had reminded him of Asami's reaction when he surprised her on the beach after returning from his deployment in Ba Sing Se. Asami had even gotten a good chuckle out of the event. Iroh had forgotten how much he had missed them until he was back at home, surrounded by everyone he knew and loved.

"And, they must have loved finally getting to meet Asami," Korra put in mischievously, and Iroh's smile widened to a grin.

"They did love meeting her. My grandfather commented so much on her looks that I had to tell him to relax. I didn't want Asami getting any negative ideas about the former Fire Lord."

Tenzin chuckled and Korra laughed out loud as she pictured an aged Zuko trying to flirt with the young and beautiful Asami. It was a comical image.

"I would imagine she must have been very nervous." Tenzin commented as he led the two outside into the courtyard and Iroh nodded vigorously.

"She was beside herself. I tried to tell her that there was almost nothing she could do to make a bad impression on my family, but she continued to hold on to her anxiety until she was finally laughing and talking with everyone at dinner. She fits in perfectly."

Korra's eyes widened as her eyebrows shot up. She could sense what was going on here and she could barely contain herself.

"So, I guess now you have the go ahead to propose?" she blurted out.

Iroh spun around to face her with a look of shock on his face and Tenzin's eyes narrowed to angry slits.

"Korra! That is not your place to make assumptions about Iroh and Asami's relationship." He said curtly and Korra huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, we're all thinking it," she said but was caught off guard by Iroh's laughter.

"Korra, your intuition must be part of your Avatar powers! My mother and grandfather did pull me aside later in the week and asked about my intentions with Asami. Without getting into details, they basically asked me what I'm waiting for…" he trailed off, slight redness coloring his cheeks.

Korra placed a hand on Iroh's shoulder cordially and smiled.

"Don't worry, Iroh…we all know she's the one. You'll know when the time is right. Trust me, she's not going anywhere!"

Tenzin raised an eyebrow in shock after hearing Korra's surprisingly insightful and encouraging words. Iroh smiled and also placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for saying that, Korra. Your words are very helpful."

Then he glanced at his pocket watch and nodded.

"Just as I thought. It's time for me to go meet the lovely Miss Sato for dinner right now. Please forgive my abrupt exit." Iroh said shaking Tenzin's hand and giving Korra a quick hug.

"Tell her we said hello!" Tenzin called, as Iroh rushed off to catch the ferry back to Republic City.

* * *

Iroh arrived at Asami's home, a little later than planned, but still on time for dinner. He parked in the back of the estate in his normal spot and then made his entrance through the large multi-car garage. He did have his own key to her residence (just as she had one to his), but didn't need to use it tonight because Asami had been expecting him and left the door unlocked.

"Hey, I'm here." He called as he closed and locked up the door behind him. He walked through the kitchen and saw evidence that a meal had been started, but not quite finished. He saw cooking utensils strewn across the counter and ingredients half chopped. A look of confusion crossed his face because he knew that Asami had planned to be finished with dinner by now. He immediately became curious and hurried into the sitting room.

As he walked into the room, he saw Asami sitting on the couch with an apron on and her hands clutching her head. She was staring down at her lap looking very unhappy and upset.

"Asami?! What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked, rushing over to hear and sliding down next to her.

She suddenly seemed to snap out of her trance when she felt his presence next to her and looked up and into Iroh's fearful eyes.

"Iroh! I didn't even hear you come in. I'm sorry, I was just…distracted…" she trailed off and Iroh frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively and Asami paused before slowly and silently shaking her head.

Then she motioned to an official-looking letter lying on the table and Iroh grabbed it and read it. As his eyes travelled back and forth across the paper in his hand, he sat back against the couch heavily, running a hand through his short, black hair. What he read was so disturbing that he was trying to process the words that were written there.

"Asami, is this true?" he said, after he finished reading. "You're being asked to step down as the head of New Future Industries?"

Asami nodded with a faraway look on her face.

"Pretty much. My father is in prison and can't do any business from in there, but he still has some of his right hand men in his pocket. He is making a push to have one of them take over the business and is trying to say that I'm not fit to run the company."

Iroh had a look of shock on his face as he stared blankly at the letter again.

"But, I don't understand. You've brought the Sato name back to respectability and have made it far more successful than your father could ever hope to! How can you be unfit?"

"That's precisely the problem." Asami said as she stood and began to pace the room.

"He can't stand to see me being successful without him and I think he's also still angry that I refused to meet with him in prison a few months ago."

Iroh stood and walked toward her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be held in contempt for not wanting to see him. He really hurt and betrayed you…it takes time to get past that." Iroh said tenderly and Asami nodded.

"I agree with you, but try telling that to Hiroshi Sato. We share common personality traits, including stubbornness and determination. He will find a way to get what he wants."

Iroh couldn't understand how this could possibly happen and made his confusion known to Asami.

"I still don't get it. How can he get what he wants in this situation? What evidence does he have that you can't run a company?"

Asami turned to face Iroh and firmly clutched the bottom of his shirt. She took in a deep breath before releasing it and launching into her story.

"Right after Hiroshi was imprisoned and my previous romantic relationship fell apart, I had a sort of…break down. I became severely depressed and basically locked myself in my room. The staff members here were worried sick, but I kept insisting that I would fire every one of them if they called for help. Of course I would never do that, but I had to keep them quiet somehow. They obeyed and didn't seek any help for me for several weeks."

Iroh, sensing that she needed extra support somehow, caught her hands up into his and grasped them tightly as she continued her story.

"Finally, when I started refusing to eat, one of the staff broke down and contacted Korra. She showed up with Pema and, between the two of them, they got me out of bed and cleaned up. I was still a mess, though, so they brought me to a doctor…a specialist who dealt with mental problems."

Iroh inwardly cringed when he heard her say those last two words, but refused to let go of her hands. She was also gripping his hands tightly and felt that, if not for the pressure an warmth of his touch, she wouldn't be able to continue.

"The specialist prescribed me medication and requested that I be monitored at home by someone. He agreed to this after I begged him not to admit me to the hospital. The last thing I wanted was for the press and my father to find out that I had gone crazy and been locked up in an insane asylum."

Asami then peered fearfully up into Iroh's eyes, ready to find judgment and distaste there, but only saw regret and pain. A lump began to form in her throat as she saw these emotions and an uneasy look crossed her face.

"I'm sorry. This is too much for you, isn't it?" she began, attempting to back away from him and retreat, but he continued to hold her hands firmly.

"No, Asami. Of course not. I just feel so bad that you went through all of that alone. Don't get me wrong; I'm glad Korra and Pema were there for you later, but I just wish I had known. I wish I could have done something to help you."

He then pulled her close and tenderly kissed her hands.

"I promise you won't have to go through anything like this alone ever again."

He said it as if he was reciting a vow to her and Asami smiled as she gazed into his eyes. She really didn't deserve this man in her life at all, and yet there he was, literally standing by her through one of her hardest times.

As they embraced, Iroh continued, "So, I take it he somehow found out about what happened and plans to use that against you now?" and she nodded into his chest.

"It's really the best explanation." she murmurred and Iroh's frown deepened.

"I can't believe he would take your feelings and turn them into weakness. Especially when it was his fault!"

Iroh felt heat begin to rise in his chest, but knew he had to control his anger toward this poor excuse of a man. Asami needed support, not raging male hormones.

He pulled away from her slightly so he could look into her eyes as he asked his next question. The look on his face was sobering and Asami felt her heart rate slightly quicken.

"What do you want to do? Are you planning to fight this or do you think it's better to let this go?"

Iroh suspected that he knew how she would answer, but felt the need to ask the question anyway. If nothing else, it might help her feel confident in her decision.

At first, Asami wasn't sure how to answer him and realized that she hadn't even thought about it. After a moment she replied:

"I don't want to lose the company, Iroh. I can't just give in to him."

Iroh wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed.

"Then we'll fight it together. We'll do whatever it takes."

His response prompted her to lean her head against his shoulder and sigh in contentment. For the first time in a long time she didn't feel alone in her struggles and the peace that overcame her was beyond words.

After a moment of thought, she chuckled bitterly and said, "My family is really lame compared to yours."

Iroh smiled sadly as he stroked her arm.

"I hope you come to see them as your family, too. Everyone really adores you."

Asami, looked back into Iroh's eyes for a moment before kissing him tenderly. When they pulled away from the contact, Asami replied,

"They all played a part in you becoming the amazing man you are today. How can I not adore them, too?"

Slight color came to Iroh's cheeks for the second time that day as he leaned in for a second quick kiss. Asami laughed in delight to see his embarrassment show through.

"Aww, I think that's the first time I've gotten you to do that, General."

"Yeah, well." He said sheepishly. "Anything to make my beautiful flower smile."

"Nice one." Asami replied, with an approving nod of the head. Then she motioned to the letter on the coffee table and sighed deeply.

"So, what do we do now? How do we deal with this whole…situation?"

Iroh grasped her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"How about we focus on us and our dinner tonight? We can deal with Hiroshi and his thugs tomorrow."

Asami nodded in silence. There was really nothing more she could do tonight anyway and she refused to let her father ruin one more day of her life.

"Sounds good to me. But there's just one problem….there's no dinner."

The couple gazed around the messy kitchen and Iroh spotted the one item he was looking for.

"I think we can get someone else to cook dinner for us tonight."

Catching his meaning, she smiled as he went over to the telephone and began to dial the number to their favorite take out spot near the tea shop.

As she watched him place their order, she gazed at him lovingly and smiled. The idea of joining his family (figuratively and literally) made her feel giddy and loved at the same time. The idea of creating a new family with him appealed to her even more.

Once Iroh hung up the phone, he glanced at Asami and noticed the look on her face. He walked over to her with an amused smirk as she continued to gaze at him.

"I'm not sure if I want to know what you're thinking…" he began but she shot him a reassuring smile and pulled off her apron.

"Don't worry about it." she said playfully as she began to clear away the food from the counter.

Iroh joined her, but found that the words Korra had spoken earlier suddenly floated back into his mind. Would he really know when the right time was to ask for her hand? What if he waited too long or did it too soon? What if he chose the wrong ring? What if, worst of all, she refused?

Hundreds of concerning thoughts swirled around in his head all at once, but he forced himself to continue cleaning as a distraction. When the pair finally had the kitchen looking as close to spotless as it could get it, they headed out the back door and to Iroh's car in order to pick up their dinner and enjoy the rest of their night together.

* * *

**Ugh...not excited about the ending but, oh well. Something about this oneshot makes me feel a little warm and fuzzy anyway! As always, feedback is much appreciated!**


	8. Making A Stand

**Chapter 8: Making a Stand**

Iroh sat in the relative darkness of his office with only his desk lamp providing light. He had legal documents strewn in front of him and his hand was grasping a tuft of his hair. Dealing with this situation involving Asami's father was proving to be more challenging then he thought, but he was determined to resolve this. He knew that Asami was eager to get involved, but she had too much on her plate trying to manage the business and he didn't want her to feel even more stressed out.

Just as he was about to re-read a form that was on the top of the large pile on his desk, he heard the door of his office slowly creak open. Iroh looked up from his paperwork to see the love of his life standing there with a cream colored silk robe wrapped around her shapely form and her unruly black waves framing her face.

"Are you coming to bed soon?" she said as she opened the door a bit more and cautiously stepped into the office. Iroh smiled and allowed his eyes to travel up and down her form as he stood and made his way toward her. When he reached her, he slipped his arms around her waist, enjoying the feel of the shimmering garment as it slid across the curvature of her hips.

"I'll be there soon, I promise. I just have a few more things to finish up here." He murmured into her ear and she closed her eyes as she felt his breath gently tickling her neck.

Eventually she opened her eyes again and gazed into his amber ones, snaking her arms around his neck.

"You know I love staying at your place and being able to spend my nights in your suite, but it starts to feel lonely up there when you are holed up in your office, general."

She allowed a small pout to cross her face and Iroh nearly melted in front of her. As much as he wanted to slam his office door shut behind him and carry her upstairs at that moment, he knew that he had to get his work done. His main driving factor; everything he was working on was for her even though she had no idea.

"I'll only be a few more minutes. Will you wait for me?"

Asami gently kissed his neck and ran her hands up and down his muscular torso, resting on the top button of his shirt. She slowly undid the top three buttons and then stopped. She partially felt bad to be teasing him this way but mostly she enjoyed hearing how shallow his breathing had become and the look of hunger that was now lingering in his eyes.

"I guess I can," she said coyly as she backed away, turned, and headed back upstairs. She turned back and shot him one more seductive smile before disappearing upstairs. Iroh stared after her and took a deep breath as he tried to get himself under control. Asami knew exactly the power she had over him and enjoyed using it at his expense.

Before he could allow more thoughts of her to invade his psyche, he hastily closed his office door and sat back down at his desk chair. He only needed one more piece of his puzzle to fall into place before he could wrap up for the evening.

Within moments, his phone rang and he hoped this was the call he had been waiting for.

"Iroh, here." He said quickly and was glad to hear the familiar voice of Wong, his trusted assistant, on the other end of the line. As he listened intently to what Wong had to say, his eye brows rose in pleasant surprise.

"Really? Are you sure he really agreed to our meeting? I-I can't believe this." Iroh felt like a child on Christmas but he knew he had to regain control of himself in order to handle this situation.

"Thank you, Wong. I truly appreciate your help. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

With that, Iroh hung up the phone and allowed a large grin to cross his face. Even though this meeting tomorrow would be nerve wracking and require him to battle his own strong feelings, he had a feeling it would make or break Asami's case to retain ownership of New Future Industries. He would do everything he could to make sure she was happy and able to keep the company.

As soon as he had finished making a few last minute notes and re-organizing his paperwork, he flicked off his desk lamp and then hurried up the stairs to meet the ravishing beauty that was awaiting him in his room.

* * *

"This way, general." Lin Beifong quipped while guiding Iroh through a maze of walkways as he was led to a private holding area and questioning room. The general was surrounded by armed guards at his front and back with Lin in the lead.

Just as Iroh was starting to wonder if this dizzying walk would ever end, Lin suddenly stopped dead in front of a bolted door. As if on cue, the door was opened by another armed guard and then the group was led into the observation area of the questioning room. Iroh was caught off guard by the sheer number of armed guards piled into the small viewing area but knew that there was no way the United Forces or his family would have allowed for this meeting to occur without the extra precautions.

"Lin, I'm sorry about this. I know you must be uncomfortable with all of these people standing around in your prison." Iroh said quietly to the chief and Lin simply shook her head.

"No need to apologize, General. I understand the sensitive nature of this matter and the last thing I want is an attack on you while you're under my watch."

Then she turned toward him, with a look of intensity on her face.

"Are you ready?"

Iroh nodded without hesitation as he clenched his jaw and unconsciously squared his shoulders. The movements he made were nods to his military training and royal upbringing and could only be detected by the keenest eye. The questioning room door was slowly opened and Iroh was led into the sterile room with two chairs and a table. Iroh sat in the chair nearest him, taking note of the two armed guards that stood in the corners of the room. Iroh had requested to be alone in the room but the powers that be said that they would not allow the meeting without the extra security. Iroh worried that his meeting would be compromised by their presence but realized that he had no choice in the matter.

After a few moments of waiting, the opposite door creaked open and an unshaven older man was led into the room by two prison guards. The man had on a jumpsuit with a serial number on the chest. He was cuffed but not chained and he held his head high as he was led to his chair and lowered into the seat. Then the prison guards left the room leaving the two men to eye each other quietly while dozens of watchful eyes peered through the one way glass outside of the room.

"So, I request to see my daughter and I get her gentleman suitor. I don't know what to make of that." The older man quipped and Iroh felt his jaw clench.

"Mr. Sato, I've made this visit of my own request. Asami Sato is not involved in this meeting and she still doesn't wish to see you at this time."

Hiroshi chuckled hoarsely and then leaned back in his chair.

"Well, it seems you have become very close with her, General. I know you must be smitten by my daughter…all the men are. No need to be so formal, though, since it appears that we are practically family now."

Hiroshi had a smug look on his face, as if pleased by his jab at the relationship between Asami and Iroh. Iroh, on the other hand, fought the urge to reach across the table, grab the man by his neck, and squeeze. Instead, he took in and released a deep breath before responding.

"I would prefer to stay on topic, Mr. Sato, and I believe you know why I'm here. I'm a busy man, so let's just get down to business."

Hiroshi slightly rose his eyebrows, but nodded.

"Fine. So, let's talk. I assume you've seen the letter, then?"

Iroh nodded curtly.

"I have. I've come to ask that you repeal your request and allow Asami Sato to continue to run New Future Industries unimpeded."

Hiroshi nodded his head and smirked.

"Of course you would request that. The important question is, why would I comply with your request?"

Iroh cleared his throat before continuing.

"Because, deep down, I believe that you still love your daughter and would not try to purposely hurt her any more than you already have."

Hiroshi stiffened noticeably but didn't reply. Iroh then produced a slip of paper from his pocket that he unfolded and slid across the table to the prisoner. Iroh didn't dare discuss Asami's delicate mental health history in front of an audience of guards, but he knew he had to let Hiroshi know that he was aware of it and the bargaining chip he was unfairly using against his daughter. He had chosen to use that slip of paper to convey that message.

"I know why you're doing this and I refuse to believe that you would stoop so low as to try to hurt her this way." Iroh continued.

Hiroshi's throat was tensing and releasing as he glared at the paper, and Iroh knew he was slowly getting to him.

The older man than mumbled something that was hard to make out and Iroh leaned in slightly as he said,

"I didn't catch what you said, Mr. Sato. Could you please repeat it?"

Hiroshi sighed heavily and then said reluctantly, "It wasn't my idea."

"What wasn't your idea?"

"To use Asami's…past…in this way. I was against it, but I was told by my advisors that it would be the only way to have a chance to regain ownership of my company."

Iroh tried to not to show any expression of surprise, empathy, or understanding. No matter what this man said, there was no way that Iroh would allow his emotions to run unchecked. He had seen too much evidence of the pain Hiroshi had caused his beloved and there was little reason to believe anything he said.

"The truth is that I just want my company back. That's it." Hiroshi clarified.

Iroh nodded as he pulled back the slip of paper and slipped it into his pocket.

"You've been sentenced to serve an amount of time that would leave you in no condition to run a company once you are released. So, what makes you think this is even a remote possibility?"

Hiroshi's mouth was set in hard line as he glared over his glasses at the young general.

"That is none of your concern, General. The bottom line is that I want my company back and I will do whatever it takes to get it."

Iroh realized that the limit of his tolerance for this man had been reached. He leaned in and said in a low tone of voice,

"I suggest you reconsider your decision, because if you choose to go through with this fight, you will meet the strongest resistance you have ever seen. I will use every resource within my power to ensure that you do not come near anything related to the company."

Hirsohi remained silent but the shock of such a menacing outburst from the General had clearly caught him off guard. He leaned back slightly in his chair and an unreadable look crossed his face. Iroh, encouraged by his nonverbal communication, continued speaking.

"There is more than enough evidence to show that you are the one who is unfit to run the company and that your daughter is more than capable. You know that, I know that, and the public knows that. If you truly believe that your advisors are telling you the truth about getting the company back, then you are much more naïve than I could have ever imagined."

Iroh then got to his feet, straightened his jacket, and bent down slightly toward Hiroshi so that their eyes were level. Hiroshi, on the other hand, seemed to be inwardly trying to process the words that were just spoken.

"Oh, and one more thing. Your daughter deserves to have a father who loves and cares for her. Who protects her and treats her like a princess. You are not that man. She's been through more than you know and survived it all. She is the most amazing, strong, beautiful woman I've ever known and I will not allow you to hurt her anymore. That is a promise, Sato. You would be better off making the right decision this time around."

Then, without another word, Iroh turned on his heel and headed toward the questioning room door. Hiroshi sat in silence staring down at the table top in front of him, showing no sign of emotion but also giving no response to Iroh's words.

When Iroh arrived at the door, it was opened by Lin. As he walked through the opened door, he realized that the audience that was there earlier seemed to be missing now. He glanced around the room and then looked at Lin in shock.

"Where did everyone go?"

Lin led Iroh toward the exit as she replied,

"I sent them away once you started talking. There was no need for them to be here and it didn't feel right for you to have them there for a conversation like this."

"Lin, I don't know how to repay you." Iroh said, taken aback by her gesture and Lin shook her head as she escorted him out.

"Just keep that bastard away from Asami and I'll consider us even." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Before he could walk away she stopped him and said,

"I've never heard a more impassioned speech as the one you just gave. Asami is very lucky to have you. If you need my help with any of this, please let me know."

Iroh looked down in embarrassment but then offered his hand to Lin who took it in a firm shake.

"Thank you, chief, but I'm the one who's lucky."

With that, Iroh was led out of the station toward Wong and his waiting car. He silently made his way into his vehicle and then headed home.

* * *

Several weeks later, Asami and Iroh sat in her living room, having an animated discussion about whose sparring technique was more effective between the two of them. Just as they were in the midst of starting to do demonstrations, the housekeeper entered the room holding a certified letter similar to the one Asami had received before.

"Miss Sato, a letter has arrived for you."

Asami visibly paled as she remembered how devastating the last letter was to her. She slowly got to her feet and appeared reluctant to accept the envelope. Iroh immediately stood and placed a hand at the small of her back, trying to offer support in the best way he could. He leaned over and softly kissed the side of her head.

"Remember, I'm here. You're not alone." He murmured quietly into her ear. She nodded and, seeming to gather courage from his words, reached out for the letter. Once she had it in her hand, the housekeeper left the room, leaving the two with their privacy. Asami stared at the letter in apprehension, showing no sign of wanting to open or read it.

"I don't understand. We haven't begun court proceedings or anything yet. Why is he contacting me again about this? I can't have lost the case already, right?"

Fear was dripping from her voice and she felt as if she couldn't bear to see more bad news about the company.

"Well, let's see what it says." Iroh encouraged gently, somehow hiding the high anxiety that was coursing through his own body. Asami nodded as she tentatively ripped the flap open.

As her eyes ran slowly over the printed words on the page, she felt her heart start to pound and her breath become short.

"Oh, my." She breathed, as a hand covered her mouth. Iroh had no idea if that reaction indicated good or bad news, but he prepared himself mentally for the worst.

Before he could ask, she gave him the letter and he read over it quickly. His eyes lit up as he took in what was written there and a wide grin spread across his face. He turned to Asami, who still seemed to be in shock, and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"This is great! Hiroshi has repealed his request and is going to keep New Future Industries in your name! Asami, the company is yours!"

Asami nodded, still appearing to be in shock, but finally smiling broadly herself.

"But, how? How did he suddenly change his tune?" she continued in disbelief. Iroh shrugged.

"I don't think it's important. The main thing is, you get to remain the owner of your company!"

His excitement seemed authentic but also excessive and Asami eyed him curiously. She continued to glance from the letter to him and back to the letter.

"Did you have something to do with this, Iroh?" she questioned, seemingly out of nowhere. Iroh simply shrugged again, keeping his facial expression calm.

"I think we should just focus on the fact that Hiroshi's no longer breathing down your neck about this."

His attempts to deflect her proved ineffective and Asami's eyes suddenly became moist as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him. It was as if he had given something away in his tone voice.

"I don't know what you did, but I know it was something amazing. Thank you, Iroh. Thank you so much."

Iroh decided not to fight her on it any longer and simply gave in to her hug, wrapping his arms around her and holding her. Besides, there was no proof that his intervention had done anything to help the situation and, frankly, he didn't care.

"I'm just glad you're happy." He said quietly and she looked into his eyes deeply.

"Of course I am, Iroh. Company or no company, you're the one I need the most."

Iroh smiled as he continued to hold her. Then the two shared a tender kiss before heading off to share the good news with her workers.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter seems a bit rushed, but I am still happy that I was able to write about Iroh giving Hiroshi a piece of his mind! Thank you to those who are continuing to read this and I hope you stick with me through the last few chapters as I approach the ending of this story. Feedback is welcomed! :)**


End file.
